


Touch Scanner

by UchiwaHachi



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kanpachi, M/M, Menciones de Cecily, Menciones de Lake, Reencarnación implícita, Romance implícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiwaHachi/pseuds/UchiwaHachi
Summary: Quién diría que de todos los Dramas, Animes, Mangas y Novelassobre el Gran Mago, uno de ellos estaba en lo correcto. Cuando Alba inventósu mejor hechizo, tenía a una persona en mente, aunque todavía no estabaseguro de cómo probarlo.Inspirado en los trabajos de Floofboy, es un regalo. Por favor vean sus trabajos.
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Touch Scanner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floofboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofboy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Action is Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270164) by [floofboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofboy/pseuds/floofboy). 



> Este es un fic inspirado en los trabajos de Floofboy, y también un regalo de mi parte. ¡Gracias por contribuir a Albatross en esta comunidad! 
> 
> Les recomiendo ampliamente leer los trabajos de Floofboy. 
> 
> Desafortunadamente, debido a que mi entendimiento del inglés se queda en leerlo, este fanfic está escrito en mi idioma materno, el español. U^^
> 
> Advertencia: Spoilers para quienes aún no hayan leído la temporada cinco de Senyuu!.

Alba se apresuró a través de la multitud para llegar al café de la esquina, el que está a unas cuadras de su apartamento. Habría llegado antes si no hubiera comenzado a llover de repente, por lo que tuvo que darse la vuelta a mitad del camino para recoger su paraguas. Sin embargo, ahora que llegaba tarde, estaba un poco nervioso por encontrarse con él.

Él, quien con una sonrisa distraída revisaba el menú de la cafetería, en la sección de postres, si el reflejo de colores pastel en el vidrio era correcto. Él, quien ordenaba a sus anchas el postre más caro sabiendo que Alba terminaría derritiéndose con indulgencia para pagar la cuenta sólo para ver la sonrisa presumida que le daría al final, sólo porque ver la forma en que sus ojos se ensanchaban de manera en que la luz iluminaba los iris rubíes de la mejor manera, encantando a Alba en su lugar con las mejillas ligeramente espolvoreadas de rosa claro.

Espero un momento hasta que el semáforo estuvo en verde para cruzar la calle. Desde que la magia se había vuelto conocida y transformada en otra forma de energía, el caminar a través del pueblo (o ciudad, más bien) se había vuelto una tarea tediosa en los momentos en los que llevaba prisa, y eso es algo que su acompañante no le dejó de reclamar en cada oportunidad que se presentó.

Entró al café, cerrando el paraguas que ahora goteaba ligeramente, la campanilla sobre la puerta tintineando ligeramente detrás de él, llamando la atención de los empleados del local y atrayendo la mirada de reojo de cierta persona, quien suavizó cuidadosamente sus facciones para borrar los rastros de su travesura anterior e intentar parecer inconforme con la tardanza de Alba. “¿Sabe lo que es un reloj? Creo que le sería muy útil” dice, sus ojos se clavan en los de Alba de manera acusadora, y es justo porque esta no es la primera vez que sucede porque el mundo parece decido a darle razones para tomarse cinco minutos más que se transforman en diez y luego quince.

“Lo siento, Ros” se disculpa, intentando poner su tono más expresivo detrás de sus palabras. Está a punto de decir lo que sucedió cuando se da cuenta de que el cabello de Ros está húmedo y el área alrededor de los hombros se ve un poco más oscura que el resto. ¿Ros también quedó atrapado en la lluvia pero vino aquí en vez de regresar? Las palabras mueren en la garganta de Alba para cambiar a un tono más suave, uno lleno de cariño, “Yo invito”

Ros suspira, y parece muy tentado a comentar sobre su inutilidad, pero al final se decide por un, “Es lo menos que podría hacer usted”, pero cuando llega el postre, su mirada no se ilumina de la manera habitual. Parece que está atrapado en un pensamiento persistente, incluso mientras continúan hablando y replicando, sobre los nuevos inventos y los hechizos en los que Alba había avanzado.

Es solo por un instante y luego desaparece, pero la imagen no se pierde para Alba. Se siente muy tentado. Sólo necesitaría extender la mano, tomar su hombro o mano, y Ros ni siquiera se daría cuenta, no tendría que saberlo. Pero esta era una violación a la privacidad que Alba no podía hacer, porque aunque se sentía tan tentado… La confianza implícita de Ros valía más.

Cuando salen de la cafetería el paraguas de Alba se extiende para albergar a los dos, con Ros sosteniéndolo porque en algún momento terminaría deslizando accidentalmente el control de su agarre para que Alba terminara empapado, así que en el momento en que Ros toma la delantera para sostenerlo, ya se está resignando. Sorprendentemente, cuando salen todo parece ir de manera normal, los dos uno junto al otro tanto como pueden, hombro contra hombro para evitar mojarse, caminando a un ritmo tranquilo a través de la acera para ir de vuelta al apartamento de Alba.

“¿Hay algo que te preocupe?” finalmente se decide a preguntar. Es torpe e incómodo pero directo, su cabeza inclinada para mirar directamente los ojos de Ros, intentando descifrar su expresión aunque la parte inferior de su rostro esté cubierta por una bufanda granate. “Siento que has tenido algo en mente por un tiempo”

“Bueno, sinceramente me preocupa la manera en que no se da cuenta de su entorno cuando cruza la calle. Probablemente será atropellado un día de estos” medita, deteniéndose en su andar por un momento cuando un carro pasa frente a ellos a gran velocidad.

Alba se sonroja ligeramente porque sabe que cuando está pensando en algo tiende a ignorar su entorno y todavía no está completamente acostumbrado a la nueva tecnología que se desarrollaba a pasos agigantados. “Eso no es a lo que me refería” replica, decidiendo prestar más atención a su alrededor.

“¿Pero se imagina si termina rompiéndose algunas costillas? La ironía sería maravillosa” bromea. Es una broma interna que ambos conocen muy bien y se remonta al momento en que se conocieron. Sólo un poco antes de que Alba descubriera la magia, y tan lleno de casualidades que no puede evitar pensar que fue si el destino existe, esta es la prueba definitiva.

“Todavía no hay un hechizo para curar eso, ¿sabes?” pregunta, retórico, y si su brazo se envuelve alrededor de sus costillas de manera protectora, la mirada burlona que le da Ros es todo lo que necesita para saber que el otro se dio cuenta. “Pero, en serio, Ros” agrega, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Ros entre las suyas, de manera en que ahora eran ambos los que sostenían el paraguas. No hay magia en el contacto ni algo parecido, pero la calidez que se extiende entre los dos desde sus manos hasta sus corazones es una sensación similar.

Hay una pausa larga en la que parece que Ros está a punto de decir algo importante antes de que eche sus hombros hacia atrás, sonriendo de manera agradable hacia Alba. “Estaba pensando en dónde debería derrochar su dinero a continuación”

Y esa es la señal para que deje de preguntar, porque Ros ya decidió que lo que sea en lo que pensaba, no iba a compartirlo con Alba.

…

Es mientras se sienta en el almuerzo y su mente comienza a divagar hacia lo que pasó con Ros la última vez cuando se da cuenta de que realmente no tiene una persona madura a quien recurrir para esta clase de preocupaciones, porque Alba es la persona madura a quienes los demás recurren en esta clase de situaciones, lo cual es deprimente, ya que realmente no sabe qué es lo que estuvo mal la última vez.

Sin embargo, si tiene que preguntarle a alguien, supone que Hime-chan no es tan mala en las relaciones sociales mientras no pregunten sobre cierto mayordomo suyo, por lo que cuando la próxima reunión con el rey es concertada, decide que hará un desvío de su camino para encontrarse con ella.

Afortunadamente, no pasa demasiado tiempo para ello. La tecnología ha avanzado rápido y el rey está encantado de todas las maneras posibles, por lo que una reunión no es infrecuente, ya sea para informar del avance o para discutir sobre la propaganda del Gran Mago, e incluso sobre la apertura de una escuela especializada en la enseñanza de la magia.

Se encuentra dudando cuando se encuentra frente Hime-chan con todo el tiempo del mundo a su alrededor y Ares en algún lugar lejano porque Alba es ingenuo pero no tonto, y sabe que lo que sea que diga con Ares puede y será usado en su contra más tarde. “Eso suena como una agravante, Alba-san” dice ella con una mirada crítica.

Hace un sonido de confusión esperando que Hime-chan tome la indirecta y explique, cosa que hace.

“Cuando tienes un pensamiento recurrente por una acción repetitiva. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste cuando Ros-san comenzó a tener esa mirada”

Alba piensa profundamente, pero no puede pensar en algo específico, “Fue justo después de que llegué, no creo que haya tenido tiempo para hacer algo”

“Pero no llegaste a tiempo tampoco, así que no se podría decir que no hubo algo que podría haberlo causado”

“Supongo… No es la primera vez. Olvidé mi paraguas así que tuve que regresarme a mitad de camino”

“¿Es la primera vez que llegas tarde?”

Aquí Alba se avergüenza, “Bueno, no. A veces me retienen los nuevos con alunas preguntas o un poco de papeleo con el rey, e incluso un experimento que no acabó a la hora acordada”

Hime-chan le da una mirada que grita, ‘definitivamente eres culpable’, por lo que reclina hacia atrás en su asiento. “Creo que ya veo el problema”

“El problema, Alba-san, es que necesitas aprender a manejar tus tiempos y a priorizar a Ros sobre algún novato con una duda pasajera”

Alba asiente, castigado, pero la charla fue informativa y en realidad obtuvo un buen consejo, así que le agradece genuinamente a Hime-chan.

…

El problema era que el llegar tarde tampoco era el problema, descubrió Alba tiempo después, cuando decidió reunirse un poco más con Ros para corregirse a sí mismo, llegando casi diez minutos antes para eludir cualquier imprevisto, lo que terminó funcionando bastante bien.

Desafortunadamente, eso sólo se tradujo en una billetera un poco menos vacía, ahora que Ros no pedía una retribución por la espera, pero la mirada distante seguía ahí de vez en cuando, y ahora, Alba honestamente no tenía ni una pista. Ahora comenzaba a preocuparse por una razón más profunda.

“¿Por qué sigue suspirando? Si la película no es de su agrado, podemos ver otra” pregunta Ros sacando a Alba de sus pensamientos, tomándolo desprevenido. No está seguro de cuando, pero en algún momento la atención de Ros se desvió hacía él, con el mentón recargado en la palma de la mano y una mirada plana que lo juzgaba en silencio, en el fondo reproduciéndose uno de los estrenos más recientes.

“¿Eh? ¡No! Para nada, me gusta bastante” se corrige de inmediato, aunque tampoco es que la película sea tan buena pero no quiere que el otro piense que no la está dsfrutando.

“¿En serio? Me parece bastante mala. La tela de los vestuarios no fluye de manera natural, la utilería no se ve de calidad, los efectos especiales carecen de realismo y aunque la actuación es buena, el guión es predecible. Mira, la hermana morirá en medio del secuestro y el protagonista terminará convirtiéndose en el villano”

“Acabas de destrozarla totalmente en su estreno…”

La gente en los asientos a su alrededor se vuelven como uno para mirar a Ros con los ojos entrecerrados, miradas molestas y fulminantes apuñalándolos porque aparentemente sólo Ros pensó que era tan obvio. Un unánime ‘shhhhh’ hace eco, pero sólo Alba es el que se disculpa con la multitud enfurecida.

Hay una mirada lejana cuando la pantalla se detiene en una escena conmovedora. Las predicciones de Ros se hacen realidad y ella yace en el suelo moribunda, sus pensamientos girando en preocupación antes de dar su último aliento. Hay un momento de indecisión cuando Alba acerca su mano a la de Ros en el reposabrazos, considerando usar su nuevo hechizo, pero es sólo una vacilación momentánea, porque en la siguiente escena su mano está sobre la del otro sin ningún motivo oculto más que intentar dar algo de comodidad. No ve cuando las orejas de Ros se colorean de rosado porque está ocupado mirando hacia adelante intentando ocultar sus mejillas rosadas del otro.

…

Hay un momento de silencio tenso, con la mirada seria de Kanpachi agregando seriedad a la situación. Alba decidió pedirle consejo a la única otra persona normal que conoce, aunque ni siquiera trabajen en el mismo departamento.

“Entiendo la preocupación de Hime-sama, pero quizás no es algo que tenga que ver contigo sino que podría tener algún problema familiar.”

Los ojos de Alba se abrieron de inmediato, recordando la familia de Ros, “Ahora que lo pienso, tiene un hermano mayor… últimamente no lo he visto. Quizás debería hacer una llamada para ver cómo se encuentran” murmura para sí mismo. Kanpachi le está dando un pulgar arriba mientras Alba toma sus cosas, retirándose de la mesa del almuerzo para dejar al técnico con sus amigos. “Si a Lake-san o a Celily-san les pasó algo, no sería extraño que Ros se vea tan meditabundo pero, ¿por qué no me lo diría?... Bueno, Ros es el tipo de persona privada” medita, entonces, “O quizás… ¡Crea-san!”

…

“¿Eh?, ¿Alba-kun? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vamos jaja, ¡Por lo que escuché de Sii-tan, te está yendo bien!” exclama el chico en el marco de la puerta de su apartamento, sonriendo todo sol y flores.

“Bueno, últimamente he estado ocupado con los nuevos desarrollos y las reuniones con el rey, pero en general, ha sido bueno” responde. Crea lo mira por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que a los invitados se les debe invitar a pasar, por lo que se hace a un lado, dejando espacio para que Alba entre.

“Adelante”  
“Ah, Gracias, Crea-san” dice, en voz un poco más baja de lo habitual porque está tan aliviado como decepcionado de no encontrar la causa de lo que sea que preocupe a Ros.

Ambos se acomodan en la sala de estar del apartamento de Crea, donde éste último, siendo un buen anfitrión, saca un paquete de galleta con chispas de chocolate y sirve un vaso con leche para cada uno. “Y no es por ser grosero pero es extraño que visites, ¿pasó algo con Sii-tan?”

(Tan directo como siempre, piensa Alba)

“Bueno… sí” admite, “Es algo de lo que me di cuenta últimamente, pero es como si Ros estuviera preocupado por alguna cosa. A veces se queda mirando a un punto fijo en a nada en medio de sus pensamientos, y otra parece que realmente no disfruta las cosas, como si estuviera en segundo plano, ¿sabes?” comienza, recomjando una galeta dentro del vaso con leche mientras piensa en lo que pasó los últimos días. “Le pregunté a Hime-chan, quien dijo que podría ser que estuviera molesto porque a veces llego tarde, pero cuando lo dejé de hacer, nada pasó. Le pedí consejo a Kanpachi, quien dijo que podría tener algún problema familiar, pero Lake-san y Cecily-san se encuentran bien, por lo que vine a revisarte pero tampoco parece que haya algo fuera de lugar…” suspira, sacando la galleta para darle un mordisco.

“Ahh” inhala Crea, entendiendo de inmediato e inquietándose en su lugar, nervioso y feliz a partes iguales, “Alba-kun, creo que el problema no es eso” dice, inclinándose en su lugar con una sonrisa.

“¿Entonces ya sabes cuál es el problema?”

“¡Sip!” exclama, “Pero la parte importante es, ¿por qué llegas tan lejos para descubrir lo que le molesta a Sii-tan?”

Alba se detiene por un momento, parpadeando, “Bueno, si algo le molesta a Ros, es natural querer ayudarlo”

“Bueno sí pero, ¿por qué llegas tan lejos por Sii-tan? No creo que si Hime-chan o Rchi-chan hubieran tenido el mismo problema hubieras hecho lo mismo”

“Bueno…” comienza, sonrojándose un poco, “Sólo me preocupo por Ros”

Crea asiente un par de veces, “Y Sii-tan se preocupa por ti de la misma manera, ¿ves? Problema resuelto”

“¿Disculpa?”

Algo que suena como un suspiro exasperado se escucha a través de las paredes del apartamento, “¡Significa que los dos se gustan! Maldición” suena el grito amortiguado de una voz femenina, la vecina del siguiente apartamento.

“Lo siento, Alba-kun, las paredes de estos apartamento son delgadas…” Las mejillas de Alba estaban rojas. También hace una nota mental porque crea no corrigió la suposición de la vecina.

(Y su vecina es una entrometida, piensa Alba en silencio que a Crea le faltó añadir. Por otro lado, Crea es muy educado con otros)

“No hay problema, Crea-san”

…

La próxima vez que Alba se encuentra con Ros, es porque decidió que irrumpir en su casa es una buena idea. Ni siquiera está seguro de cómo entró porque recuerda haber cerrado con llave antes de irse, pero cuando llega a casa, está la puerta abierta, lo cual lo alerta de un intruso de inmediato.

Lo siguiente que nota es el olor a palomitas de maíz y el ruido de una película de fondo. Ya es tarde, la madrugada más bien, por lo que aunque no tiene sentido, sólo hay una explicación posible, y lo peor es que Alba está bastante seguro de que es certera.

Cuando entra, Ros está extendido en el sofá de la sala de estar con su pijama puesta, un bote de palomitas de maíz casi vacío empujado descuidadamente en la mesa frente a él iluminando las facciones de su rostro suavizadas con una luz azul pálida.

Alba suspira, con una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios tan pronto como lo ve, y se da cuenta también de que la próxima vez necesite un consejo sobre Ros, irá primero a preguntarle a Crea, porque aparentemente las personas cuerdas no pueden averiguar nada sobre Ros. Era un misterio tan grande para ellos como para Alba.

Pero mientras extiende una manta sobre la figura de Ros y lo ve abrir los ojos suavemente, adormilado, “Llega tarde, Gran Mago” reprende, bostezando.

Alba le da una sonrisa avergonzada, “Estuve haciendo turnos extra” se excusa, mirándolo con una sonrisa suave, “¿Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo?”

“¿Qué piensa? Más le vale ser una buena almohada”

Entonces Ros se levanta, con Alba siguiéndolo de cerca, ambos caminando al dormitorio, con Ros envolviendo la cobija alrededor de su cuerpo hasta que llega a la cama y se adueña de ella mientras Alba se cambia de ropa a un pijama. Se resigna a dormir en el sofá hasta que Ros lo detiene, tomando su muñeca para arrastrarlo dentro de la cama. Inmediatamente le da la espalda, acomodándose para una siesta, pero en medio del silencio, Alba cree que los latidos de su corazón son tan rápidos como los del propio Alba.

No necesitaba usar Touch Scanner para saberlo.

“Buenas noches”


End file.
